


SUB ROSA

by Akiraaaaaaaaaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Fanfiction, Love, M/M, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiraaaaaaaaaaa/pseuds/Akiraaaaaaaaaaa
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime is under trial for the crime of homicide, after taking away the life of Oikawa's abusive father. Now, with Oikawa's memory of the bloody night erased due to dissociative amnesia, would he be able to do something to save his lover? Or will their ill-fated love fall apart?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	SUB ROSA

_I failed to save you multiple times..._

_But this time I wont._

_I'll do everything to protect you so..._

_I will never reveal what's under the rose_

__________________________________________________________________________________

Different voices coming from various people, mostly talking with a hint of longing in their voices, yearning to hold their loved-ones in their arms.

Some are engaged in heated arguments, and some are just happily catching up.

A pretty chaotic and lively environment surrounds Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

However, they were the opposite.  
Neither Iwaizumi, the bulletproof glass partition between them, nor the cold, metal cuffs wrapped around Iwaizumi's wrist, dared to make any sound.

Between the both of them, it was mainly Oikawa's endless sobs that could be heard.

Iwaizumi was just staring at his lover, with his heart getting torn apart with every tear that the other sheds.

"Stop crying. I hate seeing your tears." Iwaizumi finally spoke.

Oikawa didn't respond. He kept crying his eyes out, not holding back his sobs. 

With his eyes full of confusion and agony, he wept. 

And it was a tormenting view for Iwaizumi. 

He wanted to hold Oikawa in his arms so bad but he can't.

He wanted to envelop the brunette boy with his embrace, slowly caress his back and tell him everything is okay but he can't. All he can ever do is stare, wishing for his beloved to feel better.

"Hey, are you really just gonna cry and not talk to me?" Iwaizumi asked in a soft manner.

Usually, he wouldn't be all gentle but Oikawa is in a fragile state right now.

While trying to suppress his sobs, Oikawa spoke.

"what should we do now, Iwa?"

"how can I save you?" he added.

His tears were still constantly streaming down his face. 

He was looking intently at Iwaizumi with desperate eyes, seeking for an answer.

Iwaizumi gently smiled at him as he slowly shook his head.

"Oikawa, you can't." Iwaizumi stated.

"Why?" Oikawa asked, slightly raising his voice.

"Because I did it" Iwaizumi responded and paused for a few seconds. His pupils went to the right 

side of his eyes as he avoided Oikawa's gaze.

"I killed your father." He continued.

"But we could've proven that you did it to defend me! we could've proven that it was because you were protecting him from if only... If only I could remember what happened!" Oikawa reasoned while gritting his teeth.

'Why... why did I forget?!' he asked himself, all frustrated.

he was blaming himself for not remembering the night his father was killed.

"why am I so useless?!" Oikawa uttered in frustration as he clenched his fist and slightly hit the table that was before him.

"Stop blaming yourself. You forgot because of the trauma it caused you. It's not your fault at all" Iwaizumi said, trying to calm Oikawa down.

'Why is he so calm about all this?!' Oikawa thought. It just puzzles him how Iwaizumi maintains his composure when he's the one who'd get convicted.

"Why aren't you thinking of anything that would get you out of here at all?!" Oikawa asked.

"Because I have no chance." Iwaizumi answered.

"You can't stand as a witness and we didn't have any evidence to prove that he was abusing you that's why I killed him. You were unscathed when I found you so we really can't prove anything here. We just have to accept it, Oikawa." Iwaizumi explained.

Oikawa's tears swelled up once again.

"How can I accept something like that?!" Oikawa asked as he bursted into tears.

"I wanna be with you..." Oikawa said with a faint voice.

"Me too" Iwaizumi said.

And it was true. the heavens know how much he wants to be with Oikawa.

To live a normal life with him and just be happy. God is aware of how many times did he dream of living with the guy, celebrating every occasions, and watching the seasons change with him but now, those dreams are way out of reach.

Because they messed up.

"I want to be with you so badly to but we can't and we have to accept that." Iwaizumi added.

"It's our fate" He said as he looked straight on Oikawa's eyes.

"But Iwa--

Oikawa didn't finish his sentence as they were notified that their time is over.

Before leaving, the both of them looked at each other and mouthed

"I love you" at the same time.

On his way back to his cell, Iwaizumi repressed tears started streaming down his face.

He was not calm at all but he had to maintain that facade for Oikawa's sake.

He had to act tough. He was silently crying as he walked back inside.

he went straight to the corner and sat there, resting his back on the cold walls.

'I wanted to hold him so bad.' Iwaizumi thought.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Iwaizumi's heart was beating so fast but he won't let it show in his expression.

He way eyeing Oikawa who was fidgeting so much in his seat and feeling uneasy as if he was the one to be given verdict.

He caught the brunette's eyes so he immediately signaled him to take a deep breath.

Oikawa didn't know if he'll feel better because Iwaizumi is still trying to comfort him, or worse because it breaks his heart seeing Iwaizumi's hand being restricted by the handcuffs.

But Iwaizumi flashed a reassuring smile at him so he decided to force a smile back.

Both of them felt nervous as their case was heard and discussed inside the courtroom.

Iwaizumi was looking at Oikawa throughout the session. He was looking at his beloved thinking of how much he wanted to be free from what's restricting him and just embrace the guy.

He was silently watching the brunette and his every move until a question was posed on him.

"Mr. Hajime, how do you plea?" 

And upon the question, memories of the bloody night came flashing back to him.

________________________________________________________________________________

Iwaizumi almost froze on where he was standing.

With his eyes widened and his mouth open, his gaze went back and forth the body lying on the floor with a knife buried on his chest and Oikawa, who was shaking with his hands covered in blood.

He received a call from Oikawa crying, begging him to come so he rushed over.

He thought it was once again because Oikawa's father lifted his hands on him but he never expected to be welcomed by a sight like this.

"H-he... he tried to..." Oikawa uttered, struggling to get the words come out of his mouth.

"He... tried to r-rape me this time, I-Iwa..." Oikawa said looking at Iwa with a blank expression.

Iwaizumi approached Oikawa and hugged him tight. 

He had nothing to say. He himself, is clueless of what they should do.

So he just held Oikawa who seemed to be out of himself and made him feel that he's not alone.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Mr. Hajime, How do you plea?" Iwaizumi snapped back to reality as the question was repeated.

He saw Toru staring at him while on the verge of tears.

He took a deep breath and without any hesitation, he said

"Guilty, your honor."

Oikawa lost all his strength. He is aware that it's over.

he was cursing inside his head, blaming himself for forgetting.

On the other hand, Iwaizumi now felt calm. Feeling thankful that Oikawa's memories of that night were erased.

He once again glanced at Oikawa and he thought that he doesn't regret his decision at all.

Because if his sacrifice equates to Oikawa's freedom, then every bit of it is worth it.

the court session proceeded and everyone went silent until it was finally the time to give the verdict.

Oikawa felt like he became deaf. none of the words registered to his mind except for the words he wished he wouldn't hear. He can't comprehend anything else but the phrases he loathed to be hearing.

"We, the jury, find the defendant Iwaizumi Hajime, guilty beyond reasonable doubt and is to be sentenced reclusion perpetua"

Oikawa's vision became blurred as his tears started flooding.

He looked at Iwaizumi, devoid of every string of hope he held onto.

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa.

with his heart being torn apart with the thought that he will never be able to live the life he always dreamed of with oikawa, he slowly granted the brunette a smile.

and together with the sound of the gavel, Iwaizumi mouthed

"I love you"

________________________________________________________________________________

_I failed to save you multiple times..._

_But this time I wont._

_I'll do everything to protect you so..._

_I will never reveal what's under the rose_


End file.
